


Stay.

by pornhubzayn (orphan_account)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cheating, F/M, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:39:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pornhubzayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Go back to sleep, baby, I have to go back home." He was almost stood back up, but the long, artistic fingers gripped tightly onto his button-up shirt, that he swiftly put on few minutes ago in his haste to leave, and pulled him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Had this on my mind for a while, but was so worried because I am actually terrible at writing more than 800 words! I guess I did enough! Hopefully!!

"Stay."

Gerard's voice cut through Frank's heart. His palm was barely touching the doorknob to Gerard's bedroom. He turned his head and was faced with Gerard lying in the bed they previously both laid in, dark red sheets pooled around his waist and his dark hair was still messed up from Frank's fingers that had been soothing him to what he thought was a deep sleep. Frank walked back around to the side the cold, naked man and crouched down to Gerard's level.

"Go back to sleep, baby, I have to go back home." He was almost stood back up, but the long, artistic fingers gripped tightly onto his button-up shirt, that he swiftly put on few minutes ago in his haste to leave, and pulled him back.

"You don't have to...We can have breakfast in the morning, I have that veggie shit I know you love, then we can go to th-" Frank put a finger to Gerard's lips and gently shushed him.

"I can't, Jamia would suspect something." It was 3am on a Wednesday, if she does suspect something then she is a God at hiding it. Frank cupped Gerard's face, which he then nuzzled into, relishing in the warm contact of his lover.

Gerard frowned and mumbled something into his hand, he felt a wetness on his palm and climbed into the bed, pressed right up against him.

"What did you say, Gee?" Frank said, running his hand over Gerard's arm, hoping to stop the goosebumps on his lover's pale skin and to comfort the man.

"I-If you l-leave this t-time, don't come b-back!, He sobbed, almost pushing the younger man away. "I c-cant do this again, Frankie!" Frank wasn't surprised, he's heard these lines so many times. Turning Gerard's face towards him, he placed his lips on the others. Only slightly difficult as Gerard's sobs are only gradually slowing down.

Pushing Gerard down on the bed, he covered the older man with his body, calloused fingertips skimming over Gerard's sides, making him shiver with pleasure, his hips raising and rotating slowly and gently to meet Frank's.

While spreading Gerard's long, pale legs yet again with one hand, his other was fumbling to grab the lube on the side. Fingers finally clutching a bottle, he uncapped it and smothered a more than reasonable amount onto his fingers, while he warmed the lube up in his palm, he laid gentle kisses onto Gerard's soft belly, his inner thigh and repeating the loving motion, almost smiling against the warm skin as he feels Gerard jolt under his lips.

Placing a finger at Gerard's entrance, he mouthed along the skin presented to him, thighs, stomach, cock and more would soak up the attention that only Frank's lips would give.

"Frank," The artist's hips were rolling in time with the gentle thrusts of Frank's fingers, as they searched desperately for his prostate. "Frankie, please, need you so badly."

Frank was almost smirking at hazel eyed boy's confession, almost giddy at the fact that he could reduce Gerard down from a man to a boy, begging for a release.

Rubbing the remainder of the lube onto his length, Frank lined himself up with Gerard and thrust inside Gerard gently, almost savouring the feel of the hot grip. He was pressed right up against his lover. His head was rubbing against Gerard's neck and he let out a shuddering breath as Gerard clawed at his back. A silent plea for more. A plea Frank would only have to oblige.

The sound in the air was almost intoxicating, the whimpers and moans leaving Gerard's throat, going hand in hand with Frank's groans and occasional curses.

"So good. Always so g-good."

The smell was tangy, Frank could almost taste it. Sweat was breaking out over both the men, dark hair was drenched and plastered to foreheads, but to Frank, Gerard looked beautiful.

"Ah faster!"

He was always beautiful; dark hair that when washed was almost heavenly to touch, his nose that would almost point up at the end, thin lips that were chapped from his endless biting, his eyes were beautiful, when they first met by that park that Frank had brought his dogs to, they looked like they were impossible to break, almost like a barrier to himself.

Luckily Frank liked a challenge, so after telling Jamia he was with Ray, instead Frank met up with this man, almost three years ago, he loved watching the resistance come down, he was met with eyes that could show so much, eyes that were scared of opening up to someone new.

Feeling his release build up, he gripped Gerard's cock and started changing the angle of his thrusts, he felt Gerard's hole grip him tighter, his artistic finger's tugging on Frank's hair and his not so manly squeals getting higher and higher. After a few more minutes he felt the familiar liquid fill his hand up, Frank instantly wiped it on a pillow beside Gerard's head.

Speeding up, he gripped Gerard's hips, his thrusts are getting deeper but still with a tenderness that the two had worked hard to perfect over the past three years.

"Frankie," Gerard's breathy tones where encouraging. "Frankie, come for me, I love you so much," He shivered once again due to the feel of his sensitive body still being used. "Come."

Frank came with a groan, his head tipping forward to Gerard's shoulder. The room was filled with heavy breathing and a small buzz coming from the TV, which had been turned down long before their first round.

"I'm going to wash up, care to join me?" Gerard's tired tone whispered, stretching his muscles as he stood up.

Frank smiled at him, kissing him gently. "No thanks, baby, take your time."

Before Gerard left the bed, he placed his lips against the older man's, savouring the taste of his Gerard.

"Love you, Gee"

"Love you more, Frankie."

 

While he heard the shower start to life, he got out and redressed himself. He knew he should tell Gerard, but he gave him one last happy memory. He wish he could stay with him, but Jamia needed him, maybe one day, or in another life.

Grabbing his phone and wallet, he looked around the room once more, he felt the regret instantly.

But it's too late now.


End file.
